Talk:Nova/@comment-24917038-20150725095654/@comment-24559851-20150726231922
For a week or two we were fine, in Brazil trying to recover from the bombing at the hotel about a month or so ago. Almost everyone has a concussion. I lost some memory. So did Benny. There’s a patch on my arm that is purple due to ruptured blood cells a popped vein and a broken bone in the same place. Covered and taped up pretty well but it still hurts like hell. Natalie, Harry, Benny, Kelsie, Hunter, Lincoln, Melanie, and I share a huge shack rented from the locals. But we were fine. Well they were, I wasn't. I couldn't sleep. The dream with the waves at my feet on a beach haunted me day and night. I honestly don't know why. It’s not a frightening thing at all but it seems like it because it’s been going on forever. There’s something about it. When I get to the part where the crab pinches my ankle I wake up to excruciating pain in my messed up arm. Nobody knows about it, sometimes I wake up screaming but everyone excuses it for arm pain. All except Harry. I told Harry. Harry told me a few things that I had forgotten because of my concussion. Like me and Lincoln having a thing. I winced and we laughed. Yeah I don't see how that happened or even worked out. Getting up in the morning was fun, I walked down the hall and into the nice kitchen complete with a tiki bar and everything. I couldn't really use my left arm at all due to the injuries so I had an apple for breakfast until everyone else woke up. Besides Harry, he didn't know how to make food so he just sits on the couch with orange juice and watches some quiet news broadcasts. I sit next to him and we talk about nearly everything. From apples, to my arm, to zebras. Then usually everyone else ambles out of their rooms and soon enough we're training outside after a good breakfast. My training consists of defensive and offensive tools of my advanced telekinetic mutation. It's quite helpful and interesting. Harry, Natalie, and I often practice against eachother and when injuries occur, which rarely happen, Hunter's healing mutation is more than helpful in those situations. -------------------------------------- Around 3 am the next morning Harry, and I are sitting out back against a Jacaranda tree in full-bloom. The flowers have blossomed and the tree is completely purple and bright. Even this early in the morning its outstanding. The tree isn't the only thing racking my brain, Harry is explaining is first injury, which was a few years ago. "-next thing you know this blue train came from the East and just as I rolled onto the tracks past a semi... WHAM!" Harry 's eyes are alight with something just short of wonderment and excitement. My mouth hangs open in shock wondering as to how he's sitting here beside me today, half his face with the rising sun shining on it and the other half is a deep shade of purple from the tree above. I exclaim my thoughts none too rash. "How did you survive?!" I asked my hands hit the sides of my face and slide down then fall into my lap. My mouth still open in shock closes and twists somewhat when my horribly injured arm hits my knee, tears brim and I bite my tongue and blink them away. Harry thankfully didn't notice as he continues his story. "A few days later I woke up in the hospital with 4 major injuries and about 20 minor ones." He holds out his hands as he counts off the injuries "Broken nose, cheekbone, collarbone, and entire left leg. Then there was this gash in my side from part of the door, it was around 3 inches deep and its along my entire side, I actually still have the scar today if you want to see it." He says an eyebrow raised high. I shake my head "No continue with your story." I say but beside my request he lifts up the left side of his shirt still talking and I roll my eyes. "Oh man did it hurt, I couldn't move for what seemed like forever until the stitches did their job and it healed." He looks at it himself and shrugs and lets his shirt down. The huge pink scar dissapears under his shirt. "Then I had lots more gashes all over and... well lets just say my entire left side was beat up and some of my right." He laughs and I do too and then he says something around usual "Atleast it didn't mess up this face so much to not look good." He grins and waves his hands infront of his face. I laugh and punch his arm lightly, he fakes pain and I get up and run resuming our training game earlier. ------------------------------------------------------------- Later on everyone is awake and just finished eating breakfast. Benny's in the shower, Natalie just got out, Lincoln and Hunter are training outside, and Kelsie is reading the newspaper. Harry walks into the living room from a run and asks for a shirt I shrug "You'll have to survive shirtless and endure a freaking cold icepack on your back." I say and use my telekinesis to grab the icepack from my arm and fly to his retreating back and stick it there. He's laughing and squirming and runs into Natalie coming out of her room surprised. I laugh and bring the icepack back to me and Harry decides to follow it to me feigning betrayal. "I thought we were friends..." he says trailing off and I look down putting the icepack back in place, just at that moment he lunges at me and I shield myself as he grabs my icepack and stuffs it up my sweatshirt. I scream a little bit and take it out resuming my arm icing. Hunter and Lincoln come in worry on their faces "Something up?" They say in unison and we shake our heads. Natalie pushes them back out the door and begins to train with them. Out of nowhere Kelsie shoots out of her chair and I catch it before it hits the ground, she grabs the remote and changes the channel to the news. "Whats going on?" Harry asks beside me just as a story shows up. Our faces are masked in confusion and horror. "We have to tell everybody"